Disaster on a Fire Nation Ship
by Sifu Blind Bandit
Summary: Toph and Katara are going on a Fire Nation ship to steal some secret Fire Nation plans. But as usual things don't go as planned. Sorry, I'm not good at making summaries. Includes Kataang and Tokka.
1. The Plans

Well, here's my story. Is is a suspensful story and only my second fanfiction. Chapter 2 will come in the next day or so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

* * *

The plan was simple. Toph and Katara were to go and get the Fire Nation plans. The plans were in the center of the ship. Aang and Sokka did not want Toph and Katara to get the plans, but the girls reasoned that four was just too many and Toph was needed for metalbending while Katara was needed for healing. If they did not return from the ship in two hours Sokka and Aang were going after them. Sokka and Aang stayed at about half a mile away from where the ship was anchored while Katara and Toph walked towards the ship. 

"I hope everything goes well," said Katara.

"It will," Toph said, " What's tho stop a master waterbender and a master metalbender?"

"Azula," answered Katara.

"She's not even supposed to be on this ship." said a confident Toph, "so, stop worrying."

"Alright," said Katara, who was still worried.

"So," said Toph in a sly manner, " how's it going between you and Aang."

"What!" Katara said shocked, then she blushed and muttered, "I don't have..."

"You know, I can tell that you're lying." Toph said.

"Well," Katara said with a smirk, "What about you and Sokka?"

Toph went quiet. She had never told Sokka about how she felt towards him.

"There's the ship," said Toph quietly.

"You ready?" asked Katara.

"Let's do this!" replied Toph with determination.

They walked towards the ship. There were firebenders everywhere. The two girls walked in the shadows, staying out of sight from the benders. They seemed totally relaxed. The two girls quickly and silently got onto the ship.

"We got on the ship," Katara whispered.

"Yeah, but that was the easy part," whispered Toph.

As they walked, they realized that only a few firebenders were on the ship.

"This doesn't feel right." said Katara with concern.

"But we have a job to do and we are going to do it," Toph said.

After searching for half an hour (and not running into any Fire Nation soldiers) they found where the plans were being kept.

"Well, let's go in," said Toph.

They stepped into the room and immediately the entrance behind them shut close.

Then a voice said, "I wondered when you two would come."

The voice was that of Princess Azula.

* * *

Please Read and Review! 


	2. The Trap

Ok, here is chapter two. I think this is better than chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

"Azula!" said Katara and Toph, who were both shocked to see her. 

"Why are you on this ship?" asked Toph.

"Because, I knew part of your group would come to take the plans," Azula said in a bored tone.

"Give up Azula, Toph and I can take you. And you are outnumbered," said Katara.

"Or am I? Ty-Lee, Mai, take them out," said Azula with and evil smile.

Ty-Lee and Mai stood on opposite sides of Toph and Katara. Toph and Katara stood back to back, the later taking her water out of her pouch and Toph grabbed at the metal floor, pulled and had a large metal sheet as a shield. Then she took out her meteorite rocks, ready to strike. Before they could strike, Azula shot blue fire between Katara and Toph. Katara, being able to see, jumped to avoid the fire and entered Ty-Lee's punching range. Toph, knowing what Azula did, but not able to see, got part of the fire. She yelled in pain and almost ran into Mai. Mai threw her knives at Toph, but Toph used her shield to block them. Before she had a chance to strike Mai threw another knife at the blind girl which struck her side. Toph screamed in pain and fell to her knees. She then pulled the knife out of her side and collapsed. Katara saw this and was then surrounded by Azula and her gang. Azula smiled in triumph while Ty-Lee punched Katara's pressure points. Katara couldn't bend and Ty-Lee jabbed her again, causing Katara to loose consciousness.

* * *

"Aang?" asked Sokka, "Don't you think that they are taking more than two hours?"

"Yes," Aang replied, "we should go after them."

"What if they were captured? And what if we get captured with them?" said Sokka with worry in his expression.

"That's a risk we are going to have to take," answered Aang.

"Then let's go, we shouldn't waste any time," Sokka said.

"But let's be careful. If they were captured, the people who did are probably waiting for me to come. So, lets try not to be seen," Aang said.

Sokka nodded and together, they walked towards the anchored ship.

* * *

Toph opened her eyes to see darkness. She placed her foot on the floor and realized she was in a wooden cell. She tried to sit up, but a searing pain came from her side. Toph laid back down. Then she placed her hand on her side and noticed that her wound hadn't been treated and felt wet blood on her hand.

"Toph, you're awake," Katara said, "I would have healed you, but Azula wouldn't let me. She tied my hands and feet to the bars of my cell. Even if she let me, you wouldn't have been healed well enough to walk."

"So, Azula ensured that we couldn't escape to make sure Aang would come and rescue us," said Toph.

"Yeah," Katara said, "Well, you need to rest and hope Aang and Sokka come up with a good plan to rescue us without getting captured themselves."

"That's all we can do," said Toph. Then she shut her eyes and rested.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Please read and review. I need other people's opinion. So, I say it again. REVIEW!!! 


	3. The Deal

Chapter 3. Yay! Hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

"Sokka," said Aang, "listen."

There were two Fire Nation Soldiers. They were talking about the two captives that were on the ship.

The tall soldier said, "...Did you hear? Princess Azula is holding two of the Avatar's friends on the ship."

"Yes, I did," replied the shorter soldier, " I heard that the earthbender got badly injured. Sounds like she'll go to any lengths to capture the Avatar."

"I don't think she just wants the Avatar, but his whole gang," said the tall soldier.

"Yeah, and..."

The soldiers walked out of hearing distance.

"Azula hurt Toph! Azula is going down!" said Sokka with anger and hatred in his eyes.

"Sokka, we have to think. There's no way we can go on the ship and not be captured, unless we defeat Azula which is very unlikely," said Aang.

"Well, we have to try. Maybe we can make some sort of deal with Azula, ensuring that Toph and Katara will be safe," said Sokka.

"Yeah, maybe." said Aang, with a defeated expression.

* * *

Toph felt weak and dizzy. Her wound hadn't stopped bleeding. She had lost a large amount of blood and was feeling its effects. All of the sudden, she heard yelling. 

"Do you here that? It sounds like Sokka and Aang made it on the ship," Toph said weakly.

"Yeah, but that's probably not a good thing," said Katara.

Then, the door to the cells opened and Azula stepped in.

"Well, seems like your friends made it to the ship. But just to make sure they cooperate without a fight, I'm going to take one of you with me," Azula said with a smile.

She then opened Toph's cell door and dragged her out to where she would meet Aang and Sokka. Toph yelled in pain. Moving too much hurt her side and tears that she couldn't stop, flowed down her cheeks. Katara watched with sadden eyes as she saw how much suffering Toph was going through.

* * *

Azula sat in a chair in the center of the ship with Toph at her feet, waiting for Aang and Sokka. 

Aang and Sokka ran into the room in which Azula and Toph were in. They stopped and stared in horror as they saw the Princess holding a blue flame near the blind girl's neck. Toph's left side was totally soaked in blood.

"Here's the deal," said Azula, "you go into the cells without a fight and I spare the earthbender's life. If you fight, then I just kill the earthbender and capture you two by force."

Aang and Sokka dropped their weapon's and held their hands up in the air. Mai and Ty-Lee who were already in the room, tied up Aang's hands and feet, then tied up Sokka's hands and forced them into different cells. Azula then dragged Toph and put her into her cell again, while Toph yelled in pain. Aang's and Katara's cells were on the right, while Sokka's and Toph's were on the left. After they were placed in their cells, Azula left them. The gang was together again, but they had lost all hope of escaping the Fire Nation ship.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. Please R&R. I NEED REVIEWS. even if they are short. 


	4. The Escape

Yes! chapter 4 is up! Sorry it took so long. School was giving me lots of homework. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

"Why did you two let yourselves get captured?" asked Katara.

"Because," said Sokka, "we came here to rescue you. In a few minutes a bomb is going to go off. That will hopefully distract Azula long enough for us to get free."

"And plus, I stole the guards key so we can get out of the cells," Aang said.

"How are we going to get untied?" Katara asked.

"Momo." said Aang.

At that precise moment Momo came in through a broken pipe and started chewing through Aang's knots. Once Aang was untied he started to unlock the cell doors, while Momo chewed through everyone bonds. As Aang was unlocking Toph's cell door (the last one) the bomb went off.

"Come on," said Sokka with urgency, "we need to hurry. I'll carry Toph, while you and Aang fight off any enemies that we see."

Aang and Katara nodded, while Sokka lifted Toph and they went as fast as they could onto the deck. Once there Aang blew his bison whistle to call Appa.

"Come on buddy," said Aang quietly.

Suddenly, Toph made a noise and pointed. The gang turned their heads to see what she was pointing at. It was Princess Azula.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled, "get out of here!"

Sokka ran with Toph in his arms, while Aang and Katara stayed to hold off Azula.

"So, you four got free. I'm impressed. But you two won't escape," said Azula.

She shot blue fire at the benders. They dodged it and Aang shot air and at the same time, Katara shot water at the Princess. Azula jumped into the air to avoid being hit. She then shot lighting at the two. Katara and Aang had only enough time to block using waterbending, but the lighting had so much force it threw them both backwards fifteen feet. Katara stood up quickly, but Aang was still lying down. Before he got over the shock, Azula grabbed Aang and placed a blue flame near his neck.

"You have given me too much trouble, Avatar. And for that trouble, I'll just have to kill you," Azula said.

Katara, startled by what she heard, raced to save Aang using her best waterbending moves she could use. Even while holding Aang, Azula dodged all of Katara's moves and was about to kill the airbender when suddenly, something hit the back of Azula's head and she passed out.

"That's what happens when someone messes with the Avatar!" Sokka said smiling with a boomerang in his hand. He was riding on Appa.

"You came just in time," said Katara.

"I always do," said Sokka.

Aang stood up. "Thanks Sokka."

"You're welcome," said Sokka, "now come on, Toph needs healing."

Katara and Aang jumped on Appa and they flew off. Katara went over to Toph, who was unconscious, got out some water and began to heal the blind earthbender. After healing her as much as she could, Katara said, " I've healed her, but she may stay asleep for a while since she lost so much blood."

Sokka looked relieved.

"Hey Katara," said Aang, "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it Aang?" asked Katara.

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time," said Aang, blushing, " It's that I love."

Before he could finish his sentence, Katara had kissed him.

"I love you too, Aang," Katara said, smiling.

Aang smiled and kissed Katara back. The two then turned to Sokka, who was staring with his mouth gaping open and then he fainted. Katara and Aang burst into laughter.

* * *

I know this sounds like "The End", but I have one more chapter coming up. Please R&R. I want reviews! 


	5. The Ending

Yes! Well, here it is. The last chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Sokka woke upon top of of his sleeping bag. Katara and Aang had dragged him there. They had gone to watch the sunrise. At first he wondered what had happened, then he remembered.

"I did not expect to see Aang and Katara kiss," Sokka said out loud, "I wonder if Toph knew that Aang and Katara liked each other."

He looked around. Aang and Katara had left, but Toph was still there sleeping on Katara's sleeping bag. Sokka walked towards Toph and saw that she was sweating. He felt her forehead and realized that she had a fever.

"Katara!" he yelled. After a minute Katara and Aang emerged from the forest.

"What is it Sokka?" asked Katara.

"Toph has a fever," Sokka said.

"Well, some one has to stay and keep an eye on her," said Katara.

"I guess I will do that, you and Aang can go and do something together," said Sokka.

"Thanks," she said with a larger smile than she would normally have had.

Then she and Aang went back into the forest.

"Guess it's just you and me, Toph," he said.

Then he grabbed a damp cloth and sat by Toph and bathed he face with the cloth.

"I won't leave you again,"said Sokka.

"And why is that Sokka?" Toph said.

"Toph you're awake!" said a startled, but happy Sokka.

"Well, that's kinda obvious. Now what about my question, Snoozles. Why will you never leave me?" said Toph.

"Because, I've already lost Yue and Suki and I don't want to lose you," Sokka said.

"Sokka. Quit blaming yourself. These things just happen. It's not your fault. And plus, you just saved my life," said Toph.

"Well, I guess that's true," said Sokka with a small smile.

"Of course it is, now what happened after Azula came? I don't remember, plus I'm sick and need something to keep me occupied," Toph demanded, but not unkindly.

"Okay," said Sokka.

He then told her about what had happened. He finished with telling her about Katara and Aang kissing and also that he had fainted.

"I can't believe you fainted. Well, actually I can. You know, I knew that Katara and Aang liked each other. I knew, only days after I joined this group," said Toph.

"I'm Katara's brother, I should have known that she liked Aang. I am so oblivious," said Sokka depressed.

"Yeah, you are," Toph said in a disappointed way. She then said, "Oh and by the way, thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome," said Sokka with a smile.

Then he hugged Toph. She blushed and smiled. At that moment Aang and Katara entered the campsite.

"Aw, don't they look good together, Aang?" said the waterbender.

"I have to say Katara, they do look good together," said Aang smiling.

Sokka and Toph broke away from each other.

"It was just hug," said Sokka.

"Okay," said a disbelieving Katara with an amused smile.

Toph looked angry, but in truth she had never been happier. She turned away from the group, then smiled and blushed. It may have been "just a hug" to Sokka, but not to Toph. To her it had been much more that. Maybe one day Sokka would think that as more than "just a hug."

"Maybe one day," said Toph.

* * *

I have finished my story! I hope I did well. Let me know in your reviews. hint, hint Write reviews:) 


End file.
